Neji's Bad Hair Day
by rallybabe89
Summary: Today's a big day for Neji Hyuuga. The normally perfect haired Hyuuga prodigy is having a bad hair day though. Read on to find out what he does. R&R NejiTen Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or the characters in this fic.**

**This came to me when I was brushing my hair getting ready for bed. My hair used to be as long as Neji's but I cut it before the holidays. ****I've come to the conclusion that Neji's hair is gorgeous.

* * *

**

xXx...**xXx...**xXx

* * *

Neji walked out of the shower toweling off his hair. His hair was the cause of envy among many males and females. The long locks of brown that shined like the sun and were as soft as silk.

For years people would ask him how his hair was that beautiful. Many would sit and stare at it. None ever had the courage to ask and touch it, but Neji knew that nearly all wanted to feel it.

Even casually his cousins would ask him for hair advice. Hinata had grown her hair long trying to mimic his, but it lacked the luster and the smooth feel that his held. Hanabi followed him around using her Byakugan to catch him in his hair routine. She failed, fainting when she saw him in the shower never getting to see him perform his hair ritual.

But today his hair was not behaving for him. Today it was being rather knotty and did not seem to glow that special way. Neji was furious that in the entire time of his life today his hair was a mess.

Today was the day he was going to ask Tenten out. Neji toweled his hair, took a wide tooth comb and started brushing it from the bottom up. Every good haired person knew that the best way to detangle hair was to start from the bottom up. Neji continued to detangle his hair until it was all knot free. But it still wasn't perfect. Neji grabbed some of his secret heat deflecting sunscreen built in leave in conditioner and massaged it into his hair, rotating his fingers in circles to make sure each strand received special care. Nearly 20 minutes had passed since he stepped out of the shower. Neji finished his scalp massage and plugged in the blow drier. Now this wasn't any ordinary blow drier, it was the world's best blow drier. He had gone on nearly 50 Rank-A missions in order to afford this. It was an ionic blow drier with nutrient based fan blades. He could have only the best for his hair. After drying his hair he then reached in for his straightener making sure he had enough conditioner on his hair so it wouldn't get burned. O and his straightener was a platinum embedded state of the art one as well. He placed it on the top of his hair taking 3 inch thick pieces and sliding it through. Another hour later and Neji had his hair straight.

His routine was probably the reason he showered at night and trained early during the day. It would take at least 2 hours for his hair to look gorgeous. After all a wise person once said there is no beauty without any pain. The pain being the time it took him to take care of his hair.

But today he showered in the morning before his 7 o'clock training session with Tenten. He wanted to forgo the silk pillow covers last night and shower in the morning.

Neji walked out of the bathroom and into his room. Taking his usual training gear and extra money in case Tenten did say yes to his offer he headed toward the training grounds. But as soon as Neji stepped outside his hair poofed up making his once straight and shiny hair now big and dull. Neji ran back inside the house heading for his room. There was no way he could ask Tenten out with his hair looking so miserable.

He opened his closet and reached inside for a secret chest. He opened the chest to reveal ten wigs that matched his hair perfectly. Neji smirked to himself because being the genius he was he always had back up plans. He walked toward the training grounds again now with a wig of long shiny, smooth brown hair on top of his head.

Tenten came into view as he approached the training grounds. She stood there waiting for him. Normally he would be the first one there but his hair dilemma caused him to be late. He came up to her and asked her if he could talk to her before they started their spar.

"Tenten I've wanted to ask you this for a while. I just didn't know when or how to, but today is the day that I've decided to ask you," he said.

Tenten did not wait for him to continue instead she had her own question.

"Neji before you continue can I ask you something first?" Neji merely nodded but tensed when she came up really close to his face.

"How come your hair is always so beautiful? It makes me nervous that your hair is prettier than mine. That's not fair that no matter how hard I try to make my hair look better than yours it never works. That's the reason it's always in these two buns." She said while gliding her hand through his hair.

Neji was shocked not by her question but by the fact that she was brave enough to stroke his hair without the fear of him. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of his crush stroking his hair in.

"Tenten your hair is very beautiful itself. It compliments mine when it's down. You should leave it down more often but only for me. I will tell you my secret if you answer me this. Will you Tenten give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Then suddenly the dark cloudy sky above broke into laughter as rain poured down and ruined the young Hyuuga's hard work. Neji cursed all things he could think of as Tenten remove her hand from his wig taking the wig with her.

Neji mumbled an explanation to her as she tried very hard to hold in an erupting laughter. Instead she leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Pretty boy no matter how your hair looks it'll be perfect in my eyes. There's no need for such pretenses." With that said she untied his real hair pushing her hands through the strands and pulled his face towards her so their lips could meet.

"So I'm guessing this is yes to my question," said Neji.

From that day forward Neji's hair was not the only one that was perfect, a certain brown haired former bun wearing girl hooked on to his arm was also sporting perfect locks.

* * *

xXx...**xXx...**xXx

* * *

**Yes Neji's hair is not always perfect. He just makes it seem like its perfect by covering up his bad hair days with a wig. **

**Hope you liked it. R&R**


End file.
